


Кира

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: История о том, как Эл завёл себе другого Киру и что из этого вышло.
Relationships: Yagami Light/L
Kudos: 10





	Кира

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне и всеобщий ООС под влиянием непреодолимых сюжетных обстоятельств :)
> 
> Примерно так выглядит главный герой этой истории: https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2019/1228/d2b5bfc708a5b82c9fe9ef1341179b8a.jpg.html

_Без кота и жизнь не та! (с)_

***  
Эл так старательно что-то прятал под футболкой, что Лайт сразу насторожился. Уж не тетрадь смерти ли детектив прижимает к груди? С него станется заграбастать главную улику себе и ни с кем не делиться. Хотя… Лайт присмотрелся. Выпуклость под просторной тканью была явно крупнее тетради. К тому же она… шевелилась?!  
— Что там у тебя? — спросил он. Почему-то шёпотом.  
— Где? — притворился непонимающим Эл, обернулся и старательно оглядел стену у себя за спиной.  
— Да не там. Вон, — Лайт практически ткнул Эл пальцем в живот.  
— Ничего.  
— Не ври, я же вижу!  
— Правда ничего.  
«Ничего» снова зашевелилось, мяукнуло и высунуло на свет пушистую рыжую башку. Затем прищурило золотистые глаза, оценивая обстановку, и лениво взмахнуло лапой. Едва увернувшись от мелких, но острых когтей, Лайт отдёрнулся назад и чуть не свалился с кресла.  
Его упражнения по сохранению равновесия не укрылись от внимания отца.  
— Лайт, Эл, что там у вас?  
Наверное, отец решил, что они опять дерутся.  
— Ничего, — торопливо соврал Эл и попытался засунуть кота обратно под футболку. Кот скрываться не желал, гордо растопыривая лапы и усы. Он был крупным, лохматым, но абсолютно неухоженным, явно уличным — клочковатая шерсть топорщилась на впалых боках.  
— Да это же кот! — воскликнул Мацуда, демонстрируя не только хорошее зрение, но и неиссякаемую способность поражаться всякой ерунде.  
Уже через полминуты их маленькая команда сгрудилась вокруг Эл, а точнее, вокруг кота, восседавшего у Эл на руках.  
— Откуда он взялся? — строго спросил отец. — Рюдзаки, ты утверждал, что это здание обладает надёжной защитой. Никто и ничто не может проникнуть сюда в обход пропускной системы.  
— Да-да, — подержал начальника Айдзава, — мне, между прочим, из-за этой системы каждый раз до трусов раздеваться приходится, чтобы войти! Меня уже девицы из кондитерской лавки напротив перестали бояться, узнают!  
— По трусам? — наивно уточнил Мацуда и едва не получил подзатыльник.  
— Что за лавка? — преувеличенно заинтересовался Эл. — А пирожные там вкусные?  
Однако Айдзава не попался на крючок.  
— Не знаю, не пробовал. Откуда кот?  
— Ну… — Эл почесал коту макушку между настороженными ушами. Зверь расслабился, зажмурился от удовольствия и заурчал. — Он был на улице. Я вышел из штаба, чтобы проследить за Лайтом, когда к нему пришла Миса. Айдзава-сан велел мне прекратить наблюдать за ними через камеры, раз они оба оправданы. Поэтому я спустился на улицу и спрятался у дверей.  
— Вообще-то это значило, что за нами совсем не надо наблюдать! — возмущённо выкрикнул Лайт. Он лихорадочно вспоминал, не сказал ли на этой встрече чего-то лишнего. Вроде нет, но по спине всё равно заструился холодный пот. Они с Мисой, сами того не зная, были на волосок от разоблачения.  
Эл не стал отвлекаться на мелочи, продолжая поглаживать кота. Тот всеми силами показывал, как ему хорошо, и это почему-то было даже обидно. Лайта вот Эл только бил.  
— И тогда ко мне подошёл этот кот. Он был таким маленьким и беззащитным, что я решил взять его с собой.  
Лайт окинул взглядом вольготно развалившуюся на коленях Эл тушу. Между обманчиво мягких подушечек лап проглядывали загнутые на концах когти, а в прищуре ядовито-жёлтых глаз время от времени вспыхивали кровожадные искорки. Назвать _это_ беззащитным мог только слепой или очень, очень наивный человек. Впрочем, Эл всегда любил играть с огнём и, наверное, честно не ощущал угрозы от близости существа с бритвами вместо ногтей. Адреналиновый наркоман, блин.  
— Ты бы ещё тигра привёл, — буркнул Лайт.  
Кончик полосатого хвоста дёрнулся, наглядно напоминая о родстве приблудного зверька с поколениями хищников.  
— А они здесь водятся? — оживился Эл.  
— К счастью, нет!  
— Хватит, — оборвал зарождающуюся ссору Айдзава. — У нас тут офис расследования, ведётся серьёзная работа, дни расписаны по часам… и не место всяким котам!  
— Ты так говоришь, будто у нас этих котов целая стая, — возразил Мацуда. — А он всего-то один, да ещё такой славный, пушистый. Только тощий очень, надо его покормить.  
— А что, если у него блохи и мы все их подхватим?! Меня жена из дома выгонит!  
— Подумаешь! Эта проблема запросто решается купанием и противоблошиным ошейником.  
— Вот ты это Эрико и будешь объяснять!  
Лайт снова покосился на выразительно торчащие кошачьи когти и крайне усомнился в простоте решения. Резко и сильно зачесалась правая лопатка, следом за ней левая, потом пространство между ними. Мацуда глянул на него и почесал ухо.  
— Айдзава прав, — нахмурился отец. — Мы на службе и думать должны не о котах, а о деле. О деле Киры. Например, о том, как нам объяснить господину Китамуре, что Хигути не просто оттачивал на досуге искусство каллиграфии, — он ткнул в лежащую на столе тетрадь смерти.  
Питомец Эл мгновенно поднял голову, заинтересованно высматривая, куда указывает человек и не сигнал ли это к началу охоты.  
Моги открыл было рот, чтобы высказать свою точку зрения, но Лайт опередил его и быстро сказал:  
— Я согласен с папой. Коту здесь не место.  
— А я не вижу, чем его присутствие может помешать следствию, — вмешался Ватари, явившийся в комнату с чаем для Эл и умудрившийся по паре реплик разобраться в ситуации. — Зато коты способны снимать негатив и благотворно влияют на обстановку в коллективе.  
На взгляд Лайта, их коллективу не помогла бы даже целая корзинка котов. А раз смысла нет — нечего и пробовать. Кожа между лопатками зудела всё сильнее. Захотелось в душ и противоблошиный ошейник.  
— Я выслушал всех, — сказал Эл, — но поскольку это прежде всего моя штаб-квартира, я сам решу, кому тут место. Кот остаётся.  
Мацуда с идиотской улыбкой на полфизиономии тут же потянулся к меховому интервенту. Урчание вмиг стихло, однако кот всё-таки позволил себя погладить.  
Лайт набрал воздуха в грудь и решительно… промолчал. Формально Эл был прав. И если начать настаивать на своём, вполне может счесть, что не место тут самому Лайту. В конце концов, подозреваемый оправдан, на воле его ждут университет и Миса, а к числу профессиональных следователей он не принадлежит. Не стоит привлекать к этим фактам внимание, лучше сделать вид, что смирился, а потом подыскать более весомые аргументы. А может, кот надоест детективу уже к вечеру, и аргументы не понадобятся вовсе.  
Эл насыпал в чай пять ложек сахара, после чего рука его растерянно замерла с очередной ложкой над полной до краёв чашкой.  
— Да лей ты сразу в сахарницу, — мрачно пошутил Лайт.  
Эл окинул сахарницу оценивающим взглядом. То ли не распознал шутку, то ли решил остановиться на той её доле, которая, по слухам, должна быть правдой.  
Кот между тем под шумок увернулся от Мацуды, легко вспрыгнул на стол и принялся точить когти о тетрадь смерти.  
— Эй! — завопил не на шутку перепуганный Лайт, вскакивая и роняя кресло. — Уберите его оттуда! А ну брысь, паразит! Отдай!  
Кот зашипел и уже привычно отмахнулся от него лапой. Тыльную сторону кисти украсил ряд быстро набухающих алым царапин.  
— Нельзя, — строго сказал Эл, вытаскивая из алчных когтей тетрадь.  
— Вот! — Лайт обвиняюще ткнул окровавленной рукой в мохнатого нарушителя спокойствия. — Он уже мешает.  
— Тут, пожалуй, мы сами виноваты, — со вздохом сказал отец. — Стоило убрать улику в сейф.  
— Но тогда мы не сможем с ней работать, — резонно возразил Лайт. От пережитого ужаса сердце до сих пор билось частыми, горячими рывками. Рюк упоминал, что тетрадь можно сжечь, но что, если разрывание на клочки тоже сработает?  
— Всё в порядке, — невозмутимо сказал Эл. — Коты большие собственники. Например, они уверены, что место, где они живут, принадлежит лично им. Он просто пометил тетрадь как часть своего имущества и больше не тронет. Нет нужды её прятать.  
— Точно? — грозно спросил Лайт.  
— Ну, наверное, — нехотя признался Эл. Он опустил кота на пол и спрыгнул с кресла. — Кстати, забыл сказать. Я решил назвать его Кирой.  
— Что за… что за намёки?! — вспыхнул Лайт.  
Группа расследования принялась перешёптываться, неодобрительно поглядывая на лидера расследования. Эл пожал плечами.  
— А вы сами посмотрите, как уверенно и хладнокровно он держится. Вылитый Кира. Пошли, Кира, пора перекусить.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что это он, а не она? — фыркнул Лайт, надеясь хотя бы смутить вредного детектива.  
— Я его потрогал, — спокойно ответил Эл, и они с котом отправились на кухню.  
Лайт тупо стоял, переваривая информацию. А вот его Эл никогда… тьфу ты, чёрт! Что за чушь лезет в голову.  
— Будем надеться, что он не ошибся, — вздохнул Айдзава. — Иначе мы рискуем вскоре получить целый выводок мелких Кир. 

***  
Разбирался ли Эл в кошках или ему просто повезло, однако новый обитатель штаб-квартиры и впрямь оказался мальчиком. А вот насчёт порядка великий детектив не угадал.  
Нервно оглядев коридор, Лайт шмыгнул в комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь. Заперев её на два полных оборота ключа, он облегчённо привалился к косяку.  
Кажется, оторвался.  
Со шкафа раздалось подозрительное шуршание и пару мгновений спустя высунулась любопытная кошачья морда.  
— Да как так-то… — растерянно выдохнул Лайт.  
Ещё пять минут назад эта сволочь была на кухне — охотилась на холодильник, а заодно на каждого, кто к нему приближался. Лайт дождался, пока пушистый бандит примется отжимать у очередной жертвы бутерброд, незаметно выскользнул в коридор и на цыпочках добежал до своей спальни. По пути он несколько раз прижимался к стене, проверяя, нет ли за ним погони. Погони не было. Может, чёртов кот умеет телепортироваться? Или владеет навыком хождения сквозь стены?  
Лайт отпер дверь и распахнул её настежь.  
— На выход.  
Кот склонил голову, изучая человека пристальным взглядом. Зрачки его глаз сузились в пульсирующие вертикальные полоски.  
— Я сказал, иди отсюда, — Лайт повысил голос. — Это моя комната, и я не хочу тебя здесь видеть. Ты живёшь у Эл, вот к нему и отправляйся.  
Все статьи в интернете, посвящённые домашним животным, утверждали, что важно сразу объяснить питомцу его место в доме. Зверь должен чётко знать свою ступень в семейной иерархии и не пытаться подняться выше.  
Кот неторопливо потянулся, зевнул во всю розовую пасть и принялся методично чесать задней лапой ухо. Он явно взирал на мир с высоты всей иерархической лестницы и плевать хотел на любые интернет-статьи.  
Лайт направился к шкафу, собираясь силой стащить наглеца вниз, но едва он протянул к коту руки, как тот мигом растерял всё своё благодушие и отработанным движением полоснул когтями воздух. Предупреждение сопровождалось глухим, низким ворчанием.  
Лайт отшатнулся. Опыт общения с кошачьими когтями научил его понимать предупреждения с первого раза.  
— Ну и сиди, — с досадой пробормотал он.  
Рано или поздно кот проголодается, а учитывая его аппетит, случится это весьма скоро. Тогда-то Лайт и выставит бродячую заразу вон и крепко запрёт за ней двери. Утешая себя этой надеждой, он устроился за столом и открыл учебник. Тема завтрашнего семинара — влияние религии на становление права — казалась слишком простой, но он привык тщательно готовиться к занятиям. К тому же подозрения Эл и последовавший за ними арест изрядно помешали учёбе, теперь многое предстояло наверстать.  
Убедившись, что на него перестали обращать внимание, кот громко спрыгнул на пол. Мимоходом он умудрился опрокинуть стоящий рядом со шкафом стул. Повешенная на спинку стула сумка с учебниками тоже упала, чуть не прищемив рыжий хвост.  
— Уррряу! — требовательно сказал кот.  
Лайт, следящий за ним краем глаза, мстительно притворился, что ничего не слышит.  
— Уррряу-мря!  
Кот покрутился около двери, прошёлся под кроватью, сунул розовый нос в корзину для белья, обтёр бок о тумбочку и наконец приблизился к столу. Лайт не поднимал головы от книги. Может, хоть теперь котяра поймёт, что не стоит лезть туда, куда его не звали. Одним сильным прыжком кот вскочил на стол, разметав в стороны книги и тетради. Отъевшийся за прошедшие несколько дней и в равной степени обнаглевший меховой зад плюхнулся прямо на конспект. Критически оглядев своего тёзку, «Кира» начал умываться.  
Лайт в свою очередь рассматривал кота. И что такого Эл в нём нашёл? Эту привязанность ещё можно было бы объяснить, будь перед ними маленький милый котёнок. Многие люди испытывают бесконтрольные позитивные эмоции при виде всего нежного и пушистого. Правда, Эл отнюдь не выглядел сентиментальным, но кто знает, какие тайны скрываются в душе великого детектива. Так нет же! Кот был вредным, мстительным и абсолютно неуправляемым. Умиляться такому станет разве что самоубийца.  
Поняв, что воспитательный приём провалился, Лайт поднял кота и на вытянутых вперёд руках аккуратно вынес в коридор. По крайней мере, ему удалось выставить лохматого мерзавца из комнаты, а половина успеха — тоже успех. Вернувшись назад и уже начав приводить письменный стол в порядок, Лайт вдруг почувствовал резкий, неприятный запах. Так пахло в бедных прибрежных кварталах, где к гнилостному духу тины и несвежей рыбы примешивался аромат бродячих котов. Поиски быстро привели к источнику вони — его собственным домашним тапочкам, неудачно оставленным возле двери в ванную.  
— Да чтоб тебя! — прорычал Лайт в пространство и запоздало потряс кулаком. 

Эл был у себя — сидел на кровати, привычно свернувшись в позу эмбриона. Перед ним на одеяле стоял ноутбук. Одной рукой Эл что-то печатал, а второй поглаживал кота, втиснувшегося ему между грудью и коленями. Не поместившиеся в узкую ложбинку передние лапы бессовестного животного безвольно свисали. Кот самозабвенно урчал, от избытка чувств слегка прихватывая наполовину выпущенными когтями джинсы хозяина. Будь на месте Эл Лайт, он бы забеспокоился о растяжках, которые наверняка останутся на ткани, но Эл такие вещи не волновали. Впрочем, его джинсам и растяжки были не очень страшны.  
При виде Лайта кот приподнял голову и сказал: «Мрр?». Это было самое нежное и благовоспитанное «мрр», которое Лайт когда-либо слышал. И самое лживое.  
— Твой котяра опять был в моей комнате, — без предисловий заявил Лайт.  
— И что? — рассеянно отозвался Эл. — Кира просто изучает местность.  
— Он… он… Знаешь, что он сотворил с моими тапками?!  
Лайт демонстративно потряс безнадёжно испорченной обувью. Кот прикрыл глаза и сделал вид, что спит.  
— Догадываюсь, — пробормотал Эл, продолжая непедагогично почёсывать виновника злодеяния за наглым ухом. — Ну так приучай его к лотку.  
— Но это же твой кот!  
— А это твои тапки. Мои он не метит.  
— Потому что у тебя их нет!  
— И у тебя не будет, если ничего не сделаешь.  
Лайт несколько секунд стоял на месте, не в силах от возмущения вымолвить ни слова. Впервые Эл оказался заодно с Кирой — но это был другой, совершенно посторонний Кира. Не Лайт. Когда ступор наконец прошёл, истинный Кира сделал единственное, что мог в такой ситуации: выбежал из комнаты и громко хлопнул дверью. 

Лайт проснулся посреди ночи оттого, что кто-то забрался к нему на кровать и орал. Точнее, не «кто-то», конечно же, а совершенно конкретный «кто». Вопрос, как кот попал в запертую изнутри спальню на пятнадцатом этаже, оставался открытым. Золотистые диски зрачков отсвечивали в полутьме голодным неоновым блеском. Заметив, что Лайт больше не спит, кот издал ещё один леденящий душу вопль.  
— Что, у тебя полуночный перекус, а Эл не делится конфетами? — ехидно осведомился Лайт.  
Кот горестно мяукнул.  
— А, конфетами делится, но ты-то хочешь копчёного лосося?  
Печаль в кошачьем голосе взлетела до высот бледной луны, с любопытством заглядывающей в окошко.  
— Ничем не могу помочь, — с нескрываемым злорадством объявил Лайт. Взбил подушку, улёгся поудобнее и натянул одеяло на голову. — Все претензии по поводу кормления — к Эл, — сообщил он из восхитительно тёплого и мягкого убежища.  
Кот издал растерянный звук, ещё не понимая, что его требования проигнорировали. Потом потрогал Лайта лапой — проверяя, жив ли тот, раз не бежит сию секунду выполнять волю хвостатого повелителя. Наконец, до него дошло, что не будет ни рыбы, ни конфет, ни заботливо распахнутой двери. По крайней мере, до утра.  
Слушая отчаянный мяв, колеблющийся от гневного до жалобного и обратно, Лайт лишь плотнее кутался в одеяло. Он знал: тот из них, кто сейчас уступит, навсегда останется на побегушках у второго. Хочешь быть хозяином положения — умей выдерживать характер.  
Минут через десять коту надоело вопить в пустоту. Послонявшись по кровати и не найдя ни голой пятки, чтобы куснуть, ни опрометчиво высунувшегося колена, чтобы запустить когти, он соскочил вниз. Передвижения его стали вкрадчивыми, осторожными. Их выдавало лишь слабое цоканье когтистых лап по паркету да тихий шелест трущейся о мебель шерсти. Лайт улыбнулся в темноту. Он знал, что и с какой целью разыскивает пушистая сволочь. Однако Лайт уже не был тем наивным мальчиком, и тапок на полу кот не нашёл.  
Зато нашёл сумку с книгами.  
Библиотечными. 

***  
К концу недели Лайт твёрдо понял, что кот разделяет мнение милитаристической Японии: у каждой империи должны быть колонии. Так, освоив здание штаб-квартиры и назначив себя её единоличным правителем, хвостатый Кира начал искать, кого бы подчинить, дабы прочнее утвердить свою власть в глазах остального мира. Эл его гладил и, следовательно, сразу получал статус политической неприкосновенности. Связываться с Ватари было страшно, Ягами-старший сам кого угодно мог подчинить, а Айдзава не считался, поскольку не жил на территории штаб-квартиры. Оставались ещё Мацуда с Моги, но, по всей видимости, были признаны экономическим балластом. Тогда кот решил колонизировать Лайта.  
Во всяком случае, других объяснений его поведению у Лайта не было.  
Кот портил его вещи, наскакивал на него из-за угла, раздирал в клочья конспекты и никогда не упускал возможности влезть в шкаф, чтобы поваляться на аккуратно сложенной одежде. Лучше всего той, что едва вернулась из стирки. Вскоре у Лайта не осталось ни одного костюма, не усеянного клочьями рыжей шерсти, универсально заметной как на тёмных, так и на светлых вещах.  
Вооружившись мудростью интернета и шваброй, Лайт пытался приучать кота к лотку. Кот приучал Лайта к мысли, что все представители этого вредоносного племени питаются десять-пятнадцать раз в сутки. А если вдруг не питаются — окружающим их племенам тоже не стоит надеяться на что-то хорошее. Так что вставать на кормёжку лучше по первому зову.  
Несколько раз Лайт в отчаянии порывался записать кошачье имя на крохотном обрывке тетради смерти, хранящемся у него в наручных часах, но в последний момент останавливался. Шинигами убивают только людей, а значит, нет никакой гарантии, что тетрадь действует и на животных. Будет чертовски обидно потратить последний клочок могущества впустую. Тетрадь находится совсем близко, но её либо изучает Эл, либо на ней дрыхнет кот, и когда удастся пополнить запас страниц — неизвестно. Кроме того, Лайт не был уверен, что тетрадь сообразит, какого Киру, кота или человека, нужно ликвидировать, а умереть от собственной руки было бы очень глупо…  
Противостояние продолжалось. Вымотанная долгой борьбой непокорная колония начинала терять силы. 

Осознав, что одному ему в этой войне не выстоять, Лайт решил воззвать к общественности. Удобнее всего это было сделать за завтраком. За последнюю неделю Лайт отлично уяснил, что если не давать человеку спать или есть, с ним становится намного проще договориться. А поскольку спала группа расследования раздельно, оставался лишь совместный приём пищи.  
— Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить, — заявил Лайт, как только все расселись за длинным столом.  
— Ты решил признаться? — с надеждой спросил Эл.  
— Рюдзаки! — шёпотом одёрнул детектива Мацуда. — Ну что ты такое говоришь!  
Отец нахмурился, но промолчал.  
— Нет, — отмахнулся Лайт. — Встречный вопрос. Можно убрать твоего дружка хотя бы из столовой?  
— Кира — член команды.  
— Твой кот мешает мне работать! — выкрикнул Лайт, теряя самообладание.  
«И жить», — добавил он про себя.  
Кот не снизошёл до реакции. Единственное, что его сейчас занимало, это накрытый и уже остывающий завтрак. Он нехотя, явно только из вежливости, лизнул протянутое Эл пирожное со сливками и двинулся вокруг стола.  
— А вот и нет, — возразил предатель Мацуда. — Господин Ватари был прав, Кира нам организует бесплатную антистрессовую терапию, — он протянул коту кусочек ветчины.  
— Каждый раз, когда вы зовёте его по имени, я вздрагиваю, — признался отец. — И думаю, что в нашу штаб-квартиру пробрался настоящий Кира.  
— Но ему это имя так подходит, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Эл. — К тому же есть хороший психологический приём — дать имя грозного врага кому-то мирному и безобидному. Каждый раз, когда мы произносим…  
— Да он так же безобиден, как аллигатор! — перебил детектива Лайт. Он повернулся к отцу. — Папа, ты только посмотри на него!  
Отец пожал плечами и, явно не замечая, что делает, выронил половинку омлетного рулета прямо в жадно распахнутую кошачью пасть.  
— Вынужден согласиться с Рюдзаки, кот вроде тихий и не шалит. Не собака же. Хотя хорошую розыскную собаку тоже неплохо было бы завести…  
— Только собаки нам и не хватало, — буркнул Лайт, вспомнил, с кем разговаривает, и поспешно добавил: — Этот котяра её порвёт, пап.  
— Я поговорю с Ватари, — задумчиво пообещал Эл. — Один его друг в Англии держит собачий питомник. Думаю, он сможет кого-нибудь нам подобрать.  
— Да вы издеваетесь… — простонал Лайт.  
— Лайт-кун тоже хочет себе собаку?  
— Я хочу обратно в камеру!  
— Это можно считать чистосердечным признанием?  
— Нельзя! Айдзава, ну хоть ты-то видел, что творит эта рыжая сволочь?  
Айдзава, кормивший кота тунцом, быстро выпрямился, застигнутый врасплох.  
— По-моему, он никому не мешает.  
— Ага, если считать меня никем!  
Доев очередное подношение, кот направился за данью к следующему члену команды. Мимо Лайта он прошёл, даже не повернув в его сторону гордо задранный нос. То ли разумно понимал, что тут ловить нечего, то ли брезговал. Гад.  
Безответный Моги опять не успел вставить своё мнение, но этого никто даже не заметил. Не обижаясь, Моги молча положил перед хвостатым обжорой свиную отбивную и принялся выглаживать лоснящуюся рыжую шерсть.  
— Лайт, может, ты его как-то провоцируешь? — предположил Мацуда. — Случайно, сам того не понимая.  
— Разве что фактом своего существования.  
— Ну, тогда корми его почаще, играй с ним… Животные любят ласку.  
— Да он, вон, и так половину завтрака сожрал, — мрачно сказал Лайт. — Уже сосиски из ушей торчат.  
Ему стало понятно, что попытка найти союзников позорно провалилась.  
Узурпатор Кира злорадно ухмылялся в пушистые усы. 

***  
На этот раз кот превзошёл сам себя. Лайт замер на пороге спальни, потрясённо взирая на царящий внутри… нет, даже не беспорядок и не развал, а полноценный погром. Не верилось, что здесь порезвился скромный домашний питомец, а не масштабный тайфун. Впрочем, даже если бы тайфун и сбросил на пол тапочки Лайта, отыскав их в самом дальнем углу шкафа, вряд ли бы он после этого их обмочил. И не только несчастные тапочки — пятая пара за неделю! Принюхавшись, Лайт понял, что в кресло сейчас лучше не садиться, а матрас придётся сдавать в химчистку. Зато костюм, в котором он собирался завтра идти в университет, можно уже никуда не сдавать, поскольку меховой вредитель всласть поточил об него когти. При мысли об университете и когтях Лайт побледнел и бросился к столу. Так и есть! Аккуратно собранная в папку курсовая работа по «Книге законов царства Вэй» мелкими обрывками покрывала столешницу. Несколько уцелевших страниц сиротливо лежали на полу, безжалостно смятые и… Да сколько воды может поместиться в одном визуально крупном, но всё-таки вполне стандартных размеров кошаке?!  
У Лайта опустились руки. Потом затряслись.  
Кот со вкусом отомстил ему за утреннюю попытку восстания. Всё, что можно опрокинуть, было опрокинуто или как минимум сдвинуто с места. То, что без подручных средств опрокинуть было нельзя, оказалось старательно поцарапано и погрызено. В воздухе элегически кружились белоснежные пёрышки из разодранной подушки, поразительно напоминая порхающие за окном первые снежинки. Вот только перья, в отличие от снега, не таяли на полу.  
Лайт обвёл спальню затуманенным взглядом, пока рука сама собой нашаривала предмет потяжелее, но кот уже предусмотрительно скрылся с места преступления.  
Впрочем, Лайт отлично знал, куда он скрылся. 

В комнате Эл он нашёл ставшую привычной, но от этого не менее бесящую картину: распластавшийся на руках у детектива котяра, тарахтящий, как среднего размера трактор. Пушистый мерзавец всем видом показывал, что валяется так целый день и даже не думал куда-то ходить. Особенно — в каморку какого-то там Лайта. Этот фальшивый, подчёркнуто невинный вид раздражал почище сунутого ночью в ухо хвоста.  
— Я его убью, — дрожащим от ярости голосом сообщил Лайт.  
Эл кивнул, не поднимая растрёпанной головы от ноута.  
— Я так и думал.  
— И не вздумай его защи… А? Что?  
— Ты про Росса, главаря банды, которая совершила налёт?  
— Какой ещё банды?  
Эл покосился на него из-под беспорядочно свисающих на глаза прядей.  
— Ты что, не смотрел новости? Говорят, это самое крупное ограбление в истории Лос-Анджелеса.  
— Плевать на ограбление!  
— Но Кира не может оставить без внимания такое преступление.  
— Плевать на Киру! Мне ночевать негде!  
— А что случилось с твоей комнатой? — наконец проявил хоть какую-то заинтересованность Эл.  
— С ней случился твой кот! Я понятия не имею, как он туда пролезает, но делает это он с завидным постоянством!  
Тонкие пальцы Эл ласково потеребили кошачью холку, скользнули под старательно задранный подбородок и почесали украшенное белым пятнышком горло. Кот вытянул шею, захлёбываясь счастьем и слюнями. Лайт сглотнул. Мысли об ошейнике стали почти навязчивыми. Противоблошином ошейнике, конечно же, противоблошином…  
— Мой Кира снова что-то у тебя испортил? — вернул в реальность тихий голос Эл.  
— Да! Кровать, учебники, курсовую, костюм на завтра… Мою жизнь! Да проще перечислить то, что он не тронул!  
— Все кошки помечают территорию.  
— Так?!  
— Ну, не только так, — уступил Эл. — Но и так тоже.  
— Но почему именно _моя_ комната?!  
— Не сердись. Просто твоя комната всё время заперта, а для Киры это как обособившаяся провинция в едином государстве. Когда он решит, что хорошенько усмирил повстанцев, то отстанет.  
Ужасное понимание забрезжило в мозгу Лайта.  
— Это ведь ты ему открываешь, да? — медленно произнёс он. — Чёрт, как же я сразу не догадался… Эл, у тебя же наверняка по комплекту ключей от каждого этажа.  
— Нет.  
— Да неужели?  
— У меня есть отмычка.  
Зарычав, Лайт прыгнул на кровать. Эл слишком зазевался, выглаживая своего рыжего террориста. Ноут отлетел в одну сторону, кот в другую, а Лайт опрокинул Эл навзничь и уселся на него верхом. Коленями прижав руки противника к бокам, он торжествующе засмеялся. Теперь Эл мог сколько угодно размахивать ногами — ни один подлый приём не достигнет цели. Так и вышло. Эл пнул воздух один раз, второй… и благоразумно затих. В тёмных глазах появилась удивительно приятная растерянность.  
— Я победил, — ухмыльнулся Лайт. Ему ужасно хотелось сделать с Эл что-нибудь… что-нибудь. Неясное предвкушение сладко и тягуче заныло в глубине живота.  
И тут левое бедро обожгло острой болью. Завопив, Лайт скатился со своей добычи, а потом и с кровати. На миг показалось, что какая-то неведомая сила отрезала ему полноги, и он даже удивился, когда не увидел на полу ни луж крови, ни обрубка конечности. Лайт осторожно ощупал пропоротую насквозь ткань брюк и вспухающие под ней на коже царапины. Виляя откормленным задом, кот стелился по покрывалу, готовый в любой момент снова броситься в атаку. Лайт аж задохнулся от возмущения.  
— Двое на одного, да? Так нечестно, Эл!  
Эл поправил задравшуюся футболку и сел.  
— Я читал, кошки часто прыгают на своих хозяев, когда те занимаются сексом. Они думают, это такая игра.  
— Но… но мы же… мы же не… — Лайт покраснел.  
Детектив протянул ему руку, помогая забраться обратно на кровать.  
— Наверное, со стороны выглядит похоже, — легкомысленно предположил он, не зная, что лишил Лайта покоя на весь оставшийся вечер.

Драться расхотелось. Во-первых, Лайт понимал, что даже если он поставит синяк Эл под глазом (или, что вероятнее, получит синяк под глазом от Эл), это не приведёт его спальню в порядок. Собственно, ничто не приведёт её в порядок, кроме генеральной уборки, на которую сегодня нет ни времени, ни сил. Во-вторых — пропал боевой настрой. Не из-за дурацкого кота, а… просто так, сам по себе.  
— Раз из-за твоего котяры мне негде спать, я останусь тут, — заявил Лайт в смутной надежде, что Эл начнёт возражать, и настрой вернётся.  
— Оставайся, — глядя куда-то в сторону, разрешил Эл. Он взял кота на руки и переложил на другую половину кровати, подальше от Лайта. — А завтра Ватари подыщет тебе новую спальню.  
— Жаль, новые конспекты по истории права он не сможет мне подыскать. Я их, между прочим, всю неделю писал.  
— Если хочешь, я помогу тебе с историей — хотя мои конспекты будут несколько… европоцентричны. Какую тему вы сейчас проходите?  
— Древний Китай. Ох, и давай завтра. Сейчас я хочу только одного — спать.  
Однако стоило ему забраться под одеяло и опустить голову на подушку, как сонливость отступила. Не ушла совсем, и бодрость не вернулась, но сознание словно застыло на тонкой грани между явью и сном, когда и отключиться не получается, и чем-то заняться нет сил.  
Кровать была знакомой, как и вся комната — недавно он тоже жил здесь, пока Эл держал его на цепи, так что даже на новое место бессонницу не спишешь. И всё равно что-то не давало уснуть. То ли стук клавиш мешал, то ли шуршание конфетных фантиков, то ли кот, увлечённо гоняющий один из фантиков по кровати. Время от времени кот подходил, тыкался лбом Эл в ладонь, и тот чесал его за ухом.  
Перекатившись, якобы во сне, Лайт придвинулся к Эл ближе. Голова будто бы сама собой соскользнула с подушки, волосы рассыпались по простыне, почти касаясь корпуса ноутбука. Эл достаточно было лишь протянуть руку… но Эл не понял намёка.  
Выждав немного, Лайт обиженно отвернулся. Мерно щёлкали клавиши, пахло шоколадом, насмешливо урчал кот. Гордость требовала встать и отправиться к себе — проветрить комнату, устроить постель на полу, пусть даже жёсткую и неудобную… А утром пойти и самому откопать вторую тетрадь смерти, чтобы наконец вернуть себе несправедливо отобранное имя Киры.  
На затылок легли тонкие тёплые пальцы. Осторожно взъерошили волосы, шутливо потеребили прядку у виска, слегка помассировали верх шеи, заставляя забыть обо всём. Наверное, если бы Лайт умел, он бы тоже слюняво замурлыкал. 

***  
— Я хочу поменяться обратно, — безапелляционным тоном заявила Рэм, возникнув перед Рюком.  
— Ты о чём? — не сразу понял тот.  
— Отдай мне обратно тетрадь Мисы.  
— Но тетрадь Мисы теперь моя, — напомнил Рюк, — а твоя — тетрадь Лайта.  
— Меня это больше не устраивает.  
— Тогда иди к Лайту, это был его план.  
— Мне нужна бывшая тетрадь Мисы, — упрямо повторила Рэм. — Верни её.  
— Да зачем тебе именно эта? — начал раздражаться Рюк. Лично ему было однофигственно, какой тетрадью владеть. Все они по сути одинаковы.  
— Мне не нужна именно эта, я больше не хочу быть привязана к той.  
— Почему?  
Рэм помедлила. Если бы Рюк чуть хуже её знал, то заподозрил бы, что шинигами смутилась.  
— Она пахнет.  
— Э-э-э… Что? Чем пахнет?  
— Да уж не яблоками.  
Рюк почесал в затылке. Среди собратьев он всегда считался сообразительным, но сейчас не мог взять в толк, что происходит.  
— Рэм, боги смерти равнодушны ко всему плотскому и тленному. Если детектив-сладкоежка пролил на тетрадь варенье или…  
— Отдай мне тетрадь Мисы, — пророкотала Рэм, заставив покачнуться макушки ближайших криптомерий. — Иначе я заберу её сама.  
— Вообще-то ты не имеешь права… — пробормотал себе под нос Рюк, энергично раскапывая тайник Лайта. — Но если тебе так надо, бери.  
Без единого слова благодарности Рэм схватила тетрадь. Когда она уже отвернулась, сжимая в когтях добычу, и расправила крылья, Рюк спохватился.  
— Эй, а моя тетрадь? В смысле твоя… В смысле бывшая тетрадь Лайта, чтоб ему провалиться с этими обменами! Её-то хоть верни!  
— Сам заберёшь, — Рэм взмыла в воздух. — Но имей в виду — они завели кота.  
— Такое маленькое пушистое земное животное, которое любит молоко и издаёт забавные звуки?  
— Угу. Почти.  
— Понял, — обалдело сказал Рюк вслед растворяющейся в небе фигурке.  
Хотя на самом деле он ничего не понял. 

Лайт с детективом-сладкоежкой действительно завели себе кота. Кот был крупным и упитанным, а надменное выражение рыжей морды кого-то неуловимо напоминало. Едва Рюк ступил в комнату, кот уставился на него тяжёлым немигающим взглядом. Рюк начал озираться по сторонам, пока с изумлением не понял, что зверь в самом деле его видит. Вообще-то такого не могло быть — животные не способны замечать богов смерти. Обычные животные, разумеется. Неужели эта желтоглазая тварь — злобный оборотень, бакэнэко? Демон мести, явившийся за не в меру разыгравшимся Кирой?  
Однако, присмотревшись, Рюк расслабился. Причина сверхъестественного зрения кота объяснялась куда проще — он всего лишь лежал на тетради смерти. А вот это возмутило шинигами до глубины души. Он терпел, когда Лайт совал его тетрадь в руки чуть ли не каждому встречному, позволял вырывать из неё клочки и даже целые страницы, согласился намалевать на ней фальшивые правила… Но использовать тетрадь в качестве подстилки для домашнего любимца — это уже слишком!  
А потом он учуял запах. Тот самый запах, о котором говорила Рэм.  
— Дрянной мальчишка! Ты не только за собой не убираешь, ты и зверьё своё к порядку не приучил!  
Вообще-то Рюк не собирался сегодня отбирать у Лайта тетрадь смерти. Ему просто было интересно посмотреть, какой спектакль хитрый Кира разыгрывает на этот раз. Но даже у шинигами есть предел терпения. Рюк шагнул вперёд.  
Кот одним текучим движением вскочил и выгнул спину. Уши прижались к голове, сделав её по-змеиному плоской, а из-под верхней губы показались длинные клыки. Рюк инстинктивно шарахнулся в сторону, но тут же напомнил себе, что перед ним не бакэнэко — это обычный дурно воспитанный кот. Необходимо забрать у него тетрадь, пока Лайт не сотворил с ней ещё какую-нибудь пакость.  
Рюк отважно протянул лапу. Кот зашипел. По всему было видно, что свою собственность он намерен защищать до конца. Причём до мучительного конца того, кто рискнул на неё покуситься. С минуту шинигами и маленький пушистый зверёк смотрели друг на друга, оценивая шансы.  
— Ну и фиг с тобой, — решил Рюк. — Забирай. Всё равно она не моя.  
Он как-то вдруг вспомнил, что всего лишь позаимствовал эту тетрадь у зазевавшегося сородича. Вот пусть раззява Сид, если когда-нибудь заметит пропажу, и разбирается с рыжим чудовищем. С обоими. И их домашним детективом заодно!

***  
Под одеялом было тепло, сонно и лениво. Лайт не знал, сколько сейчас времени — длится ли ещё вечер, наступила ночь или близится утро. И не хотел знать. Шторы были задёрнуты, телефон молчал, и Лайт дремал, вжимаясь лицом в тёплое костлявое плечо. Иногда он почти просыпался, утыкался лбом Эл в шею, и на загривок тут же ложилась узкая ладонь, поглаживая кожу, ероша короткие волоски. В какой-то момент на спину взгромоздилась угловатая тяжесть, потопталась, словно выбирая, где посочнее вонзить когти, пощекотала усами ухо, но, не дождавшись реакции, разочарованно спрыгнула вниз. Лайт раскинулся свободнее, подтянул Эл к себе и обхватил обеими руками. Вот теперь — всё правильно, подумалось сквозь сон. Теперь каждый из них на своём месте.  
Внезапно тишину штаб-квартиры разорвал возмущённый вопль:  
— Кира! Мои тапки! Ты с ума сошёл?  
Лайт резко вскинулся, не вполне понимая, что, а главное — зачем, он сделал с чьими-то тапками. Кажется, голос принадлежал Мацуде.  
— Ш-ш-ш, спи, это не тебе, — успокаивающе пробормотал Эл, укладывая его обратно. — Это другому Кире.


End file.
